The New Girl at Hogwarts
by Dr. Josephine
Summary: A new girl has come to Hogwarts, and she makes friends with both the Golden Trio AND Draco Malfoy! What will happen? Rated K because its fine, MAX HILARITY.
1. Millicent Homestead

**A/N HEEYYYYYYYY So, this is my newy fanfic. :) Some people MAY know me from the story "She Wants To MAke Us Happy? OC." (It's a Sisters Grimm fanfiction) Well, here is my new one about HARRY POTTER! (I have been obsessed with this book since, like, forever.) This will be another OC, because I like writing about a person with a certian personality but I despise OOC stories. Also, it takes place in fourth year, not that there is gonna be a tournament but because the person I'm basing the OC off of is 13. Okay...ENJOY!**

**Third Person Omnicient POV**

"Who's that girl?" Ron asked on the first day back at Hogwarts since their teacher turned into a werewolf and tried to eat Harry's God-father.

"Yeah, she looks a bit old to be a first year. But I can't imagine why she would be over there if she wasn't." Hermione added.

Harry looked over and saw the girl they were talking about. She had curly brown hair, not bushy like Hermione's, and loads of freckles. Most of them were on her nose. She had a sweet face, but her expression was worried, nervous, and slightly perturbed. She looked around the room, then caught Harry staring.

She smiled and waved. He half-heartedly waved back. He was confused.

Dumbledoor, the Headmaster, took the stage.

He cleared his throat. "I would like to welcome the first years!" He said, and everyone applauded. Except Draco. But he doesn't matter. "Also, I would like to welcome a new student. This is something that han't happened in a long time, here at Hogwarts. Miss Millicent Homestead has moved here from San Diego, California, United States of America. Stand up, Millicent."

The girl that the golden trio had been staring at stood up and waved. "Hi...you can call me Millie."She smiled awkwardly and sat back down.

"Now, we shall get back to sorting!" And with that, McGonagall brought out the freaky droopy hat. Harry chuckled as he saw Millie's face fall into a confused frown.

"We would like to start the sorting with Millic- Millie, who will be entering her fourth year here."

Still confused, she walked up to the front of the Great Hall. She sat in the chair.

"I bet she'll be in Slytherin." Ron said.

"Why?"

"Look at her ear." Harry and Hermione looked and saw that she had two peircings and the lobe and one at top.

"Yeah, but she seems nice." Harry added.

"We don't know."

"You're right. Slytherin." Hermione said, shaking her head.

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy was discussing the same matter with his "friends." Aka the people that put up with him long enough to hold a decent conversation.

"Gryffendor." He declared, sneering.

"What makes you say that?" Pansy asked.

"Look at her, smiling at everyone. I swear I saw her wave at Harry Potter. Figures she knows who he is."

"Yeah, but look at her ear."

"So she has an odd peircing, so what."

"Well, we'll find out riiiiiight now." Pansy said that the second they plopped the Sorting Hat on her head.

"Hmm," The Sorting Hat's mysterious voice said. "You're an odd little pokbun, aren't you?"

"Well, no. I don't think so. But porkbuns are pretty good." Millie agreed.

"Yes, well I wouldn't know. You seem like a...GRYFFENDOR!" The Gryffendor table cheered as Draco made the "I-told-you" face towards his "friends."

She jumped down off the stage and skipped towrads the table. She plopped down next to Harry and across from Hermione.

"Hey. I saw you guys taring at me. Millie." She said, sticking her hand out. Harry shook it.

"I'm Hermione Granger." They shook hands and then Ron and Millie. "Ron Weasly, and well, you know who that is." Ron said, nodding towards Harry.

"Yeah, he's the guy who was staring at me. Name?" The three Gryffendors seemed genuinely shocked. "Do ya have one?" Snapping out of it, Harry said "Yeah, um, I'm Harry Potter."

"Nice name, sounds like the title of a book."

She glanced down at the plate in front of her, pulled out her wand, and levitated a chicken leg over to her plate. She took a huge bite, and when she finished, she asked, "So who's that pale blonde guy over at the green table." She chewed and swallowed. "He was staring at me too."

"Oh," Harry groaned. "Was he sneering?"

"More like scowling."

"That's Draco Malfoy. He's...evil."

"Aww, he just needs a hug."

Hermione choked on her chicken laughing. "Here, after dinner I'll show you our dormitories. There's an empty bed next to mine."

"Okay, thanks. I need to get to bed anywho. I am majorly jetlagged. Plus a fricken long train ride."

**Should I go on? I LOVE doing OC's, for some reason. REVIEW.**

**Josie OUT.**


	2. Draco Malfoy

**A/N Whee, please review. This takes place in potions class, with Professor Slughorn. (Yeah, I know its nothing like the book. DEAL.)**

**Millie's POV**

Potions. The only class I accelerated in back home. Well, and Divination, but that's because I faked it. So shh.

Professor Slughorn -heh heh- set us up in partners. Hermione and Harry, Ron and Lavender, and me and the Draco Malfoy.

"Thanks a lot pairing me with a lousy Gryffendor smee myeh nleh." He mumbled, but vey conspicuously.

"Ah, Draco. I've heard a lot of bad things about you." I stuck my hand out. "Hi, I'm a pureblood."

He nodded at me. "Well, at least you're not muggle-born."

I laughed. "What?" He asked.

"Ha, I'm just not used to your British words. Back in Cali, we called 'em 'humans.' But 'muggle' is so much more fun to say. Muggle muggle muggle"

Draco almost laughed.

"Welp, lets get to it then." I said, pointing towards our cauldron. "So...I'll cut up this little shell=y turd looking thing, and you have fun with the powdery stuff."

I got to work, but he didn't move. I glanced up and he had his eyebrow cocked. "What?"

"Shell-y turd looking thing? Powdery stuff? Really?" He was actually smiling now.

"I know the names." I smacked him playfully on the arm. "I just, don't...can't pronounce them..."

He sneered.

We got to work, and it was NOT easy to slice the shell thing. Every time I brought the knife down, it would slip away.

I got an idea. I pulled my wand out of my boot and levitated a bunch of Lego bricks from Neville's room. Then, I got a meat pounder from...I honestly don't know.

I built a large rectangle around the shell, exactly the size of the meat pounder. I put the shell-thing in it and brought the meat pounder down hard. It didn't slip away!

I put the stuff I 'borrowed' back and poured the shell juice in our potion, making it perfect. Draco raised his eyebrows. I put a smug look on.

We got an A.

"Hey Draco, you wanna study after dinner?" I asked.

"You mean, like a, uh..." He looked worried.

"Get over yourself. Like studying. You know, getting smarter? As friends?"

"Oh. I've never had a friend before..."

"What?" I asked. Had I heard him right?

"Sure bye!" And with that, he ran away.

Hermione came up next to me. "What was that?"

"Draco _really_ needs a hug." I said, shaking my head.

**Do ya like it? Do ya hate it? PLEASE TELL ME! AND REVIEW!**

**Josie OUT.**


	3. You're Hair is Funny

**A/N Yeah, I have no life so I'm writing 3 chapters in 1 day. ... yeah...**

**In the Library after dinner**

**Millie's POV**

"Study study study, I love to study," I sang as I plopped down at the table where Draco sat.

"I need to study Transfigura-are you ok?" I asked, for he looked even paler and crosser than normal.

"I'm fine," he said, sounding extremely angry.

"You're sad because I'm the only one that deals with you," I accused making a pouty face.

"What? Deals with me? I thought we were friends!" He was angry.

"Well you do have some flaws..."

"What flaws. Where do I have flaws, how?"

"Well," I pulled out my quill and a peice of parchment. "One. You're very pale."

"Hey, not everyone's lived in California for their entire life."

"Two. You're angry all the time. Three. You're hair is funny."

"My hair is funny?"

"Don't slick it back like that! It looks icky." I reached across and pushed his hair down. I examined my work. "Better. It looks cuter with it in your face like that, and less like you want to eat a baby." He started to say something, but I cut him off.

"Four. Hates my other friends. Five. Never smiles. Six. Father hates me."

"Wait, what were those last two?"

"You. Never. Smile. I've been here a week and I've realized that. Here, smile. Smile. SMILE." He wouldn't smile so again, I reached over and tried to push the corners of his mouth up. He smiled.

"See? You look better already. Here, I got to go. I smuggled some cupcakes into my dorm form the Great Hall and need to eat them before Neville finds out and tells on me. Okay, bye! See you tomorrow."

I hugged him and left. I turned back and saw him playing with his hair, and laughed.

**IN THE GRYFFENDOR COMMON ROOM.**

Harry and I were sitting on the couch, with Ron and Herione in the two chairs.

We were all eating cupcakes.

"So..." Harry said, trying to fill the awkward silence, and failing. "How was studying?" He asked, though I knew he didn't want to know. Too bad.

"I made a list of Draco's flaws." Ron burst out laughing and nearly choked on his cupcake.

"How long was it?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Well, I only got to six before I had to leave. But I could have written more. Also I made his hair less creepy and taught him how to smile."

"That's amazing," Hermione laughed. "Wish I could've seen that."

"Hermione, remember how you told that he hates you because your a muggle-born? Yeah, I told him that I was a pure-blood, even though my parents are, um, lets say 'magically impaired.'"

"Really? Why?

"He's a wizard racist. I'm waiting 'till we're good enough friends so I can use it against him. You know, be all like, 'You can't not like people because their muggley because your only friend is!'"

Laughing, Hermione threw a pillow at me. "Shut it."

I stretched out and put my head on the pillow and my feet on Harry's lap. I yawned. "What time is it? I'm zonked."

"It's around midnight."

"Yeah, we should get back to our dormitory." Harry said, and I giggled. "What?"

"I love your guys' accents. dahmitahwy. Ha ha." Harry hit me with another pillow and I thre it back at him.

He emerged from under my feet and Ron walked with him back to their room.

"C'mon Millie, lets go." Hermione said.

"I'll sleep here." I yawned.

"You'll oversleep!" She said.

"What starts with I and ends with don't care?" I turned towards her. "Besides, tomorrow's Saturday."

"What if McGonagall finds you?"

"What was the last thing I said again?"

"Ugh. Whatever, I'll wake you up for breakfast."

"Yay...zzz..."

**A/N The end of Chapter 3! YAY! I'm seriously zonked though. Nighty-Night!**


	4. That Poor Toad!

**A/N FERRETS! Yay.**

**Harmione's POV**

Breakfast was in an hour, so I went to the common room to get Millie.

I shook her awake and she shouted out, "IWANTTHEPANCAKES- Oh, hey Hermione."

"Hey, I'm going to go take a shower. Meet you in the dorm in thirty minutes." And with that, she flounced off towards the bathroom.

**15 MINUTES LATER**

Millie sat down and began to brush her hair. "So...What do you want to do today? Wanna go down to Hogsmeade?"

"Sure, check out this newsletter Dumbledoor sent out." It reads, "Blah blah blah, DANCE ON FRIDAY NIGHT, blah blah blah, no more putting Neville's toad in the boiling cauldrons, blah blah blah..."

"Sounds fun, right?"

"I don't know, it sounds kind of mean...That poor toad!"

"No, I mean the dance!" I exhasperatedly explained.

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah..." I don't get it. She was excited, then upset! There's definitely something weird about this girl.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing. Oh look, time for breakfast." And she ran out of the room.

**Harry's POV**

Millie took a big swig of Orange juice. Once she had swallowed, she said, "Ah, orange juice. The coffee of a thirteen year old." She was so funny, and surprisingly cute. Not many witches "coughcoughHERMIONEcough" are cute.

Just as she took another sip, I decided to be brave, and face the consequences.

"Millie? Do you like, LIKE Malfoy?" As I said that, she spit all her OJ back into her cup. She looked at the cup, then at me. She seemed perturbed.

"Now I need more orange juice." She dumped her spittle over her shoulder and poured more in. "And to answer your question? Yes, I am completely and totally in love with Draco Malfoy, in fact I wish to marry him. Tomorrow." I picked up on her sarcasm immediately. "Our Brangelina name will be Milko." She rolled her eyes ans Hermione and I cracked up.

"What the bloody hell is Brangel-" "Shut up."

Millie cut Ron off in an amazingly hilarious fashion.

Well, now I know who to ask to the dance.

"Millie," I started. "Do you want to go down to Hogsmeade after breakfast?"

"Yeah Hermione and I we're already planning on it. I just got to do something first." She jumped up and ran over to the Slytherin table.

"Why am I always left out of everything!" Ron cried out.

**Draco's POV**

I saw Millie "running" over to my seat. I really had to thank her. Ever since I started hanging out with her, more people have been talking to me.

"Drrrrraco!" She grabbed his shoulders and used her momentum to jump up high in the air.

'Bloody hell!" She began laughing and scrunched up between me and Pansy.

"Kay, I need to talk to you in private." She stood up, which defeated the purpose of sitting down, and pulled him away.

"WHO ARE YOU GOING TO ASK TO THE DANCE?" She asked, or rather, demanded.

"Well so much for talking in private." I snorted.

"So, unless theres a girl named 'so much for talking in private' at this school your answer is..." She put her hands out. "I mean, I'm the only girl at this whole school who actually likes you, and we're just friends."

"Gee, thanks, you're really very nice."

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! How about Hermione Granger!" She asked jokingly, but slightly hopeful.

"Yeah, right."

"Why don't you like her?"

"She's a filthy mudblood!"

"Hey, Draco, guess what? I'M A MUDBLOOD. So, does that mean that you can't like me? Because I'm pretty sure I'm your only friend. And not to be brutally honest, but if I ditch you, everyone else will."

"Oh crap. You just kind of...blew up there, huh? And, wait...You're a mud-ggle born? But you told me that, that you were a pure-blood, and I thought that, wow...Uh..hmm." That was just, confusing. But, my father wouldn't let me hang out with a mud-ggle born. Well, he doens't have to know... "Besides, even if I did like her, she wouldn't like me..."

"Aha! So you DO like her!" She eyed me suspiciously. "Should I tell her, or you?"

"Wait, WHAT? D, none of the above!"

"Wouldn't it be 'C?'"

"Shut it."

"You just chose the former. Okay, See ya! Peace."

**Harry's POV**

"What the hell is Brangelina!" Ron demanded.

"Hey Hermione, I have something to tell you," Millie said, slipping back into her seat across from mine, and completely ignoring Ron. "Here, come with me."

"I don't think Millie likes me," Ron decided.

**A/N Kay, so hope you liked it! Bahahaha, poor Ron. And Draco, sort of. And orange juice. Hmm. kthxbye. **

**P.S. I hate that, I've just seen it all over the internet. **


	5. Drink My Orange Juice in Peace

**A/N This one will actually have ferrets in it, just so you're not confused. **

**Millie's POV**

"Kay, so, hmm, how should I put this, DRACOLIKESYOU."

"What?" She asked, obviously flabbergasted by my subtle hints.

"Well, do you like him back?"

"Well, he's, um, gotten better..." I love how everyone here at Hogwarts -Nay, in England- is so awkward.

"Aha! Can't wait till he hears this!" I ran away...again.

"DRRRRRRAAAACO!" I repeated my last entrance and whispered in his ear. "HERMIONE LIKES YOU TOO." I never quite grasped the concept of whispering.

"Great. Now I am going to drink my orange juice in peace." I grabbed his cup from my hand and dumped it on the ground.

"No time! Go ak her! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now! Now!"

"Okay! Okay, Merlin." He was defeated. He got up, red as Hunt's Tomato Ketchup. Before I could follow him, Pansy shout me a glare. I smiled.

**Harry's POV**

"Why are all the girls leaving?" Ron asked.

"There's only two." I reminded him.

"Whatever." 

Millie arrived first. "News?" Ron asked.

"Draco and Hermione are going to the dance together and Pansy wants to kill both of us."

"Fun day." Harry widened his eyes. "OWL!" He pointed up. We all ducked as it landed in the bowl of sausages.

"I could of sworn that it was mine," Ron said, sounding confuzzled. "But it's coloring is different."

"Aw, darn it Petey! I wanted a sausage!" Millie took the squirming package and fed Petey a french toast stick.

"Are you sure he should eat that?" I asked.

"Ah, he's eaten a rock once."

Right before Millie opened her package, that was moving an awful lot, Hermione plopped down into her seat. The girls exchanged glances, that included smiles, and Millie began to open up whatever was sent to her.

It was a ferret.

A yellow ferret.

She picked up the letter. "Dear Millie, Your mother and I both know how much you wanted a ferret, but they were illegal in California. So, now that we're out of that place, we decided to get you one. Happy...day...So, yeah. Love you, your father."

"Ooh! I will name you Dr. Drakken, Doc for short. You're so cute!" She snuggled it up to her face.

"Hey, Millie, I think you should show that to Malfoy." I said. She eyed me suspiciously befre flouncing away to his table.

We all turned around and saw him jump from his seat and run away from the animal. Confused yet intrigued, Millie chased after him with her ferret extended.

**Yeah, I just had to add that. Sorry. :)**


	6. Voldemort Seemed Befuddled

**A/N This story might actually have a plot...BEWARE.**

**Hermione's POV**

We went to our dormitories to put on warmer clothes before going into Hogsmeade. I couldn't believe it was already the end of November.

I wore a pink sweater and some jeans. Millie emerged from behind her bed and she was wearing skinny jeans, dark brown Uggs, a pink sweater, and a silver scarf and beanie.

"Let's hop to it then." She said and we sauntered out the room.

We met up with Harry and Ron in Hogsmeade.

"Shall we go to Honeydukes?" Harry asked.

"Heh heh, 'shall.'" Millie giggled. Harry crinkled his nose in a playful manner.

"I have to pee, I'm runnin'" Ron proclaimed. He took off.

"I'll...go with him." I said, picking up on Harry's silent plea.

**Millie's POV**

"You gonna run too?" Harry asked me.

"Nah, I can't run for my life. Seriously, if I have any trouble I'm screwed."

Harry laughed, but not whole-heartedly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing its just...Nevermind. Hey, Millie?" He stammered.

"Sup?"

His eyebrows crinkled for a second at my California slang, but then he shook it off and said, "Will you-OH MY GOD!"

"Uh, sure. OH MY GOD." I laughed, but then looked up to the place where he stared, with eyes as big as saucers and a mouth hanging so low that he could most likely swallow an owl whole.

In the sky there was a big black cloud thing that that seemed like a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

"Oh. My. MUFFIN! We _never _have clouds like that in Cali! I need a picture!" I excitedly blabbered.

"Uh, Millie, er...That's not something good here." He said, pulling me into Honeydukes.

"What wrong with it?" I asked innocently.

"That's the Dark Mark!" I must of had a quizzical look on my face, because he continued. "The symbol of You-know-who."

"Oh yeah, good old Voldie. Tommy. Marvin. Marvolo? I like Marvin. Marvolo sounds like a dishwasher detergent or something."

"Get back. To safety." Harry ordered.

"Hell no. And if you plan on killing Voldemort, I suggest you do it somewhere that isn't named 'Honeydukes.'"

Befoer he had a chance to respond, though, the door to the evilly-named sweet shoppe burst down followed by a bright light.

To men in masks came in-I recognized one as Lucious Malfoy-followed by a pale-almost-green slimy-seeming man without a nose. I figured her must be Voldemort.

"Harry Potter. Fancy meeting you here." A death-eater said.

"Silence." Voldie ordered. "He's mine."

A woman with bouncy hair hopped around in the room breaking things. She reminded me of an older version of myself, only...evil.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort shouted as the shop keeper reached for his wand.

I lifted my right foot, the one who's boot contained my wand, and Lucious pointed his at me menecingly.

"What? I'm itchy." I said.

He sighed and looked around the room.

I quickly grabbed my wand and held it behind my back.

"Now, Harry. My chance has come." Tommy continued. He lifted his wand, and I whispered, "Expelleramous" making his wand shoot out of his hand.

He and the death-eaters looked around the room, in search of the spell-caster, but I had already put my wand back in my boot and was pretending to check my nails.

Voldemort seemed befuddled, but recovered and said, "Accio Wand." The second time, I shouted, "Expecto Petronum!"

Everyone was confused as a huge irridescent hippopatomous bounded around the room. I motioned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione and we ran out of the room.

I silently slipped back in the room and uttered, "Crucio." Voldemort has a new enemy.

"You're an idiot." Harry sighed.

"I saved your ass, didn't I?"

Group hug!

Suddenly, I felt a force pulling me out of the group hug. I turned and saw that it was the unknown death-eater.

"You're coming with me, girl."

"I have a name! It's Lavender Brown." Ron widened his eyes.

And with that, It was dark.

**Exciting, huh? Yeah, Millie's pretty chill.**


	7. Raise Eyebrows Better Than Kids

**A/N Kay, so Millie's been kidnapped. Surprised she's not dead... **

**Millie's POV**

I woke up in a cage - a cage! - in a creepy graveyard. They hadn't even taken my wand...Amatuers.

"Cheeses Rice, this place is even foggier that the rest of London." Everyone's head whipped in my direction.

"Cheese Rice?" the bouncy woman asked.

"Yup." I said, popping on the "p."

"Holy Muffin, I am starved." I proclaimed.

"Malfoy, get her some food. She needs to be alive."

The masked blondie sauntered over to my cage, and magiced up some grilled chicken. I ate it.

Before he walked away, I 'said,' "Loosh-cush." Or, Lucious with my mouth full. "I know er son."

"How do you know who I am?" He seemed curious.

"You're the only male death-eater with blonde hair longer than mine." I stated matter-of-factly.

He sneered. Oh well, like father like son, I guess.

"So you are in Slytherin?" He asked.

"Nope, Gryffendor." I shrugged inside my _cage. _

"SO how do you know my son? Oh, you are friends with the boy, and hate him as well, huh?" Aw, his daddy loves him...I think.

"Nah, I'm friends with both of 'em."

"Oh...How? No but..." It is so fun confusing people.

"I'm a pureblood." I smiled. I am _such _a good liar.

"Ah."

"Soo...Draco thinks everyone hates him including you." I told him bluntly. "Any comments?"

"I do not hate him! He's my son! I am obligated to love him!"

"So, the only reason you love him is because you HAVE to?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow better than he can raise a child.

"No, no, It's just that, when you have a son, you just love him. You just do." He stammered.

"But you don't know why, huh? Gimme a list of his good characteristics."

"Well, theres...uh..er..you know, he... um...Well he has blonde hair like me!"

I stared at him. "Yours is longer."

"I'll make him grow it out."

"Can I adopt Draco?"

"Absolutely not! Think of how heartbroken Narcissa will be!"

"What about you?"

"I'll..I'd be upset too."

"HEARTBROKEN upset?"

He nodded and stalked away.

Hmm.

**A/N Huh.**


	8. Wasting Your Life With Harry

**A/N This chapter is about Millie annoying the crap out of Voldemort. Or as she calls him, "Tommy."**

**Millie's POV...Still.**

It's been about a week since the, erm, encounter in Hogsmeade. I really couldn't tell, the only thing in my cage besides myself was a poster with a kitten in a tree that read, "Hang in there!"

I decided to have some fun, and maybe conjur up a plan to escape this place.

"Accio, wand." I casted softly. Immediately, Voldemort's wand shot towards my hand. I started singing a Pink song and pounding the two wands as drumsticks.

Voldemort traipsed over to me and stared.

"I'm not here for your entertainment! You don't really wanna mess with me toni-Oh, hey. Sup?"

"What are you doing." He spat out.

"Rockin' out." I shrugged and continued. " So much for my happy ending. Oh, oh, oh."

"Is that my wand?" Flabbergasted, he grabbed my left drumstick and stalked back to his table.

"Yo, Tommy!" I cupped my mouth. He faced me with a sneer plastered on his. "Why are you playing with potions!"

He stomped over to my cage, got so close I could smell his evil breath, looked at me straight with his sinister eye, and shot me a, "What, did you say?"

"I asked why you are over there, having fun with liquids that contain strange ingrediants and performs a magical task when said ingrediants are combined." I smiled sweetly.

"I heard you!" He yelled.

"Well then why did you ask me! It took me a LOT of brain-power to think of that big long sentence explaining potions, you know."

He eyed my, and poked my forehead with a wand. "I wish I could kill you."

"Why can't you?"

"Because, If you're dead, then Harry Potter won't come here. He needs to save you!" He explained.

I found a flaw in his plan, but I don't exactly want to die.

"Dont'cha think you're kind of...I dunno, wasting your life with Harry?"

He snarled and flared his nostrils...or, nostril-slits.

"I mean, after the two-year-old beat you, you kind of became a wind whistling through everyone's hair. Isn't that a sign to give up?"

"Never!" He roared. "It was a sign to fight until the death!"

"But you were pretty close." I pointed out. "You, are, what we in California call it, a failure at life."

He jabbed my forehead with his wand.

"So, you're not even going to stupify me?"

He rolled his eyes. "You're in a cage, you'd go back 2 feet."

I opened my mouth to say something, but then closed it.

He meandered around the room, muttering incoherent words. I studied the lock on the cage. If Voldie was as dumb as I thought, the lock wasn't protected. I could just "Aloh Hamora" it.

I waited until he took a tinkle break.

**A/N I like this chapter. **


	9. Draco Ran Up and Hugged Me

**A/N Here's the chapter.**

**Millies POV STILL**

As soon as Voldemort left the room, I unlocked the cage. As I was conspicuously tiptoe-ing out, Voldemort stepped infront of me. He was still an idiot.

"How did you get out!" He demanded.

"I used this." I held up my wand. He face-palmed.

"Stupify!" I shouted, and he shot back. I ran as far as I could, very slowly, for I am a terrible runner, and summoned my broomstick. "Accio Nimbus 3000 that the Jonas Brothers brought back to me from year 3000 because Kevin is a wizard!"

dfgtjukiytrertyuiop[oiutrdewrtyuiop[kvgljblkfdzjryiufelyewfiuewai

My broom zoomed toward me, and I flew into the sunset.

"Good luck with your life, Tommy!" I called back.

**::::In the air::::**

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" I called, passing them. 

"Mille!" Harry called, turning towards me, trying to hug me, forgetting that we were in mid-air.

We both went tumbling into a couple trees.

We both laughed.

"Are you alright!" Hermione asked, exhasperated.

"We're fine," I answered.

"Millie, how did you escape?" Ron asked.

"Voldemort," I said, chuckling. "Is an idiot."

Everyone had to fight the giggles, though we were fighting a losing battle.

"The entire castle's been worried sick." Harry told me, becoming serious again.

"Well, let's go tell them I'm a-okay." I smiled, and we soared into the horizon.

**::::At the castle::::**

It was around ten o'clock when we arrived, and the first thing that happened was Draco ran up and hugged me.

He looked me over, and asked, "Are you alright?"

I smiled and said, "I'm fine."

We hugged once more, then I went to sleep. But, before that, I hung a poster above my bed of a cat in a tree that read, "Hang in there."

**bA/N Sorry, short chapter. I just needed her home, and stuff. You know?**


	10. The Boggart Catapulted Somewhere

**A/N, Now...to conjur up another plot! This one might have some serious angst-y stuff in it, beware. **

**NPOV**

At breakfast the following day, everyone was surrounding our table. Not for Harry, though. For Millie.

"How did you escape?"

"Are you okay?"

"Did Voldemort use the Cruciatus curse?"

Millie was not enjoying the attention. "Can't I eat my french toast in peace?" She asked, with her mouth full of breakfast food.

Collin Creevey took a picture of her. "Cheese! Now I see a weird colorful square everywhere!"

He smiled and walked away.

The golden owl on the front of the podium that Dumbledore stood at unfolded its wings.

"Ahem" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "A-HEM" The entire student body of Hogwarts quieted down and turned their attention to Dumbledore. He hardly ever said anything at the feasts, and when he did, they were usually very important things. When he clears his throat twice, and in that manner, you know that what he was about to say had emmence signifigance.

"I'm sure many of you know Millie Homestead," He began. He had a serious tone, instead of his normal jolly one. "Well, as all of you know, thanks to Mr. Malfoy," He had a peeved expression there. "She was kidnapped last week. She is very lucky to have gotten out of that situation alive. First, I would like for everyone to acknowledge her skills with an appluase. She figured a way to escape Voldemort, by herself."

Everyone clapped and cheered.

"Secondly, I ask of you to leave her alone. There will be plenty of time for questions when her face is not dripping with maple syrup." The two exchanged a glance and the owl refolded its wings.

**::::Defense Against The Dark Art::::**

**Bogarts**

"Everybody line up." The professor called out. In the middle of the room, about five feet in front of the beginning of the line, stood a large bureau.

The first person in line was Ron, followed by Hermione, then Harry, who was prceeded by Millie and Draco.

The bureau opened and a large spider crawled out. Large meaning the size of full size bunk-beds.

"Ridiculous." Ron pointed his wand at the spider. Suddenly, its eight legs all tied together in a knot. Ron stopped hyperventalating, and began to half-heartedly chuckle.

When Hermione stepped up, the tangled spider turned into an attractive girl of fourteen. She was chewing gum obnoxiously loud and twisting a lock of hair with her left index finger.

"Um, Hermi-won? Like, everyone hates you. You're like, really ugly. And, you fail EVERY class next year. Heh heh HA."

"Ridiculous!" Hermione furiously shouted, and a gust of wind shot up the valley girls surprisingly short skirt, making her cry.

"My daddy will hear about this!" She shouted.

"Sounds like you," Millie whispered to Malfoy.

Harry's turn.

The embarrassed Mary-Sue morphed into a slimy-seeming, noseless, green-ish pale man in a large black cloak.

"Ridiculous!"

Voldemort suddenly sprouted a rainbow affro, and his cloak turned into a poofy pink tutu and a white leotard. The entire classroom laughed.

Millie cautiously walked up. The result was the funny Voldemort changing into Jack the Ripper drinking sour milk.

Jack poured the sour milk on his head and his face turned into a pancake as soon as Millie uttered the spell.

"...Okay..." Lupin said, quite befuddled.

At last, it was the final main characters turn. Draco strutted into the place that Millie had been standing. The odd pancake man transformed into Lucious Malfoy. He muttered "Behave" towards his son and lifted his cane as high as it would go.

Not without whimpering first, Draco shot out, "Ridiculous!" and the cane turned into a rubber band that was attached to the ceiling, and Lucious flew into the air and through the roof.

"Okay...weird class." Lupin raised his eyebrows. "Well, seeing as the bogart has catapulted somewhere around the castle, we will be cutting this lesson short."

Millie patted Draco on the shoulder.

"I guess we're just strange little oddlings."

**Like it?**


	11. Transmorphus Scormino

**I think this story could use another character...**

**Third Person POV**

Once again, at the great hall, we were all peacefully enjoying our dinner, when Dumbledore again made an announcement.

"This morning, I remember, I spoke to all of you about Millie's, er, visit with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," Ron muttered something about not liking where this was going. "Well, the ministry was concerned."

Most students, or residents under the guidance of the ministry, knew that when the ministry meddled, things got bad.

"So, Cornelious Fudge thought it wise to send someone to watch over us. She will be Co-headmistress. Please welcome, Miss Dolores Jane Umbridge."

There was a halfhearted applause as the students of Hogwarts exchanged glances, unsure of whether they should be afraid or excited. Millie was the only one who actually clapped, clearly of chosen the latter.

"Hem hem," A woman dressed entirely in pink walked up to the podium. She seemed dainty, but she had a stern expression. She had short curled brown hair under a small pink hat, with a pink dress and pink heels. "Thank you, thank you. It has come to my attention that this school hasn't the proper safety measures. The poor dear Millicent Homestead was kidnapped, and that simply will not do. So, as long as I'm here, extra security will be enforced."

She seemed sweet, to most of the students.

"So, as my first act as Co-Headmistress, I would like to deny you of the trips to Hogsmeade on the weekends."

There was a collective groan that flowed throughout the Great Hall, and Umbridge sharply stated, "I know you do not like it, but anyone caught breaking the rules that I enforce will be suspended."

And with that, she flounced back to her seat and enjoyed her dinner.

"I suddenly regret clapping for her," Millie said.

**::::In Transfiguration::::**

Millie and Harry were partnered up for transfiguration, and the assignment was to transform the other into their favorite animal.

"_Transmorphus de cerb" _Millie pointed her wand at Harry and he transformed into a majestic stag. He galloped around a bit before Millie uttered the counter-curse.

"My turn" She sang, and Harry looked up the spell.

"_Transmorphus de Munte Leoaica" _He stepped back as Millie's skinny body sprouted short fur, her head growing twice its size and her nose and mouth protruding out into a snout. A tail shot out just above her rear end, and her hands and feet morphed to large paws. When the transformation was complete, a mountain lioness stood in her place.

"Whoa." Harry said. Millie let out a roar, exposing her large teeth.

_"Transmorphus Dívka" _ Harry said, and Millie returned to her human state.

"That was fun," she smiled.

Over at another table, McGonagall had made the mistake of pairing Draco and Hermione.

"Let's get this over with," Hermione groaned.

Draco merely raised his eyebrows in disgust.

"I can't believe she paired me with this mudblood." Draco muttered what he thought was under his breath, and Hermione whacked him on the head with her wand.

"You wouldn't have complained if you were paired with Millie, who is a mud-ggle-born." Draco averted his eyes. "Have you told her, by the way, about her delusional idea that you liked me?"

"She thought you liked me, too, you know. And no, I haven't. I thought you would, you're her girl...buddy...thing."

"I don't want to ruin her hopes, no matter how unfathomable they are." Hermione retorted.

"Fine, I'll tell her." He snarled.

Hermione clucked her tongue, and turned towards her book.

"I read about Animalian Transformations a couple months ago to fall asleep by." Hermione said, as though that was completely normal.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but then realized that no insult could measure up to what she just said.

Draco, having not read the subject, looked in his book for the spell.

"What's your favorite animal?" He asked, his lip curling, revealing that he had thought up an insult. "And don't say cow, because I want to see a change."

Hermione frowned and furrowed her brow. _"Transmorphus scormino" _

Before Draco could think that Hermione had done a good thing by turning him into a tough sounding animal, his legs grew short and his fingers and toes became thin and long, his eyes beady, and he heard a now huge Hermione chuckle.

He inspected himself and then realized that he was a ferret - again.

He squeaked, the horrible memory flooding back through his brain.

_"Professor Moody, what are you doing?"_

_"Teaching."_

_"Is that a student?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret!"_

Draco began freaking out, squeaking wildly. He wiggled around, scampering back and forth, somehow hoping that this would tell Hermione to turn him back.

Hermione, speaking of, was in a fit of hysterics. She saw Draco's desparate pleas, and found them very amusing.

_"Transmorphus chlapec" _She cast, finally giving in.

When Draco got back up on his feet, he was either seething or hyperventilating. It was hard to tell.

"Not funny," He said, his voice quavering, though Hermione still laughed. Finally losing his temper, Draco shouted, "_Transmorphus Castor!"_

Suddenly not laughing anymore, Hermione shrunk in size and was replaced by a large-toothed beaver.

Draco laughed for a bit, but when he saw Granger just sitting there, he turned her back. She was so not as fun.

"_Transmorphus_ _Dívka_" He pointed his wand at Granger, disappointed. When she was herself again, she hit Draco.

"Hem hem," Umbridge, who had been observing the class from the shadows, stepped forward. "You do not use spells to harm each other. Ten points from both Slytherin and Gryffendor."

The two children glared at each other.

Once Umbridge continued on to another table, Draco turned to Hermione. "Thanks a lot, Granger."

"Don't mess with me, Malfoy."

For a few seconds they just stared at each other, hatred boiling in each of their heads.

Draco, surprisingly, was the first to look away. He turned to his meat-walls, Crabbe and Goyle, and rolled his eyes.

He fell out of his chair when Hermione slapped him with a textbook.

**I either made up words or looked them up on a translater. I used Romanian and Czech words. Heh...Heh...**


	12. Hooligans

Draco sidled into his seat next to Millie's - it was Potions class again. Draco had always preferred Potions to his other classes, mainly because Snape had shown favoritism towards all Slytherins. He looked over to Millie, and gave a soft smile. She returned it with an exasperated sigh, and said, "Did you finish the homework?"

He opened his mouth to say something. Then he decided that he didn't want to sound like Granger and nag about schoolwork, so he pulled out his parchment. Millie scribbled as quickly as she could, pretending to be examining her quill whenever Snape looked over. She finished just before class technically started, gave Draco back his paper, and tried to look as innocent as possible.

Snape had a natural disdain for Millie, she was in Gryffendor, after all, though he had some respect. She was a very good student, not a know-it-all like Hermione, and was good friends with his favorite student. She was always respectful to him, as she accepted him as her superior. And, everyday, she complimented him.

Severus Snape was unsure of whether he should like her or suspect her of a crime.

"Well this is definitely my favorite class with my favorite teacher." She said loudly as he passed. He couldn't help but smile to himself, even as he asked about her homework.

"Oh, yes of course. What kind of student doesn't finish homework on time? Hooligans." Millie pulled out her parchment, beaming as though it was her best work.

"You're handwriting looks as if a hypogriff wrote it," Snape said, his voice distant.

"Oh, yes." Millie said, looking up, obviously thinking of an excuse. "I had accidentally eaten some of Fred and George's, erm, candy. Made me shake for three hours."

Draco was impressed. That was a better excuse than what he had expected; that the hypogriff actually HAD written it.

"Very well, Miss Homestead. You receive full marks." Millie smiled. As soon as the professor had walked away, she hugged Draco. "Thank you" She whispered.

Once Professor Snape had introduced the lesson and given everyone there ingredients, Draco began a very hard conversation.

"Er...Hey Millie?" He started.

"Yup?" She smiled brightly.

"Um...remember the dance?"

"Yeah, the one that Voldemort made me miss? Oh, by the way I have something to tell you."

"Hem hem?" Umbridge interrupted. "We do not use his name. We don't want people to get that, silly, idea that he's back, do we?"

Millie eyed her for a moment, quite unsure of where she came from. "You mean, you don't think that...VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT."

Umbridge's face grew stern. "Detention, young lady. No lies at Hogwarts please." Millie opened her mouth to reply, most likely wittily, but decided against it. Instead, she muttered something about dealing with it later.

Umbridge stalked away as femininely as she could.

"So, I have something to tell you too." Draco began. "But you go first."

"It's not pretty." Millie said, with evident guilt on her expression. "You sure?"

Draco nodded, slightly nervous. Millie sighed.

"Well...I met your dad." Draco's eyebrows jolted upward. "Wait, lemme ask you a question. Does your dad abuse you?"

Draco let his mouth hang a moment before answering.

"Can I go first?" This was a touchy subject for Draco, and he didn't want to discuss it in Potions class.

Millie nodded.

"'Kay, so you remember the dance." Millie nodded once more. "Well, remember how you had that, weird, idea that me and Granger should go together?"

Millie's eyes darkened; she didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah, well, we didn't...go together, I mean. We just kind of, hexed each other." Draco looked sheepishly towards her, silently begging her not to hurt him in any way.

For a second, Millie just sat there with a fixed stare. Then her neutral lips curved into a small smile. Then a large smile, then she began laughing so loudly that she interrupted the class.

She looked around at all the thirty-six eyeballs. "Heh, sorry. Carry on," she said awkwardly, then she cringed.

"So, you know my question." She said, becoming serious again.

Draco exhaled again. "No, I don't?"

"Please tell me, I won't tell anyone else..." Millie jutted out her bottom lip and made her eyes as big as possible.

"Okay." Draco gulped. "But after class."

Millie sighed. "Fine."

**Oooh, Drama. In the next chapter, of course. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was on vacation in Missouri... And school's starting on the thirtyeth...Grrr. I'll try and update as much as I can, sorry. **


	13. Oh My God I Sound Like A Drug Dealer

**The thirteenth chapter. 'Kay.**

**Draco's POV**

Draco sighed as he sat down in the library, where he agreed to meet Millie, so they talk about his "daddy issues."

He got there first, and didn't really have anything to do. He sat in the hard, uncomfortable library chair awkwardly, twiddling his thumbs.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, Millie bounced in. Literally, bounced.

"Hey." Draco said bleakly.

"Hi hello wassup how you doing howdy hey wassup? Oh I already said that didn't I. Wow there's a lot of ways to say hi isn't there. Huh Draco?" Millie said, then giggled madly.

"Are you okay?" He said, worried.

"Okay. That's a weird word. What does 'OK' stand for? 'KO' means knock out. I don't think you want to knock me out" Millie said this so fast Draco couldn't understand half her words.

"Have...have you been drinking firewhiskey?" His brow furrowed.

"'!" And after she said that, she fell out of her chair.

Draco rushed over to her, and saw her writhing in pain. She opened her mouth, but it was so unbearable that she couldn't even scream. It seemed as though she was under the Cruciatous Curse.

Draco pulled out his wand, trying to find her attacker, but just as he did, Millie let out a terrible scream.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger ran over to a now unconcious Millie. Obviously they were spying. Harry glared up at Draco, as if trying to burn holes through his head with his eyes.

"What did you do to her?" Harry was angrier than he had ever been.

Draco glanced down at his wand, which was firmly gripped in his hand, pointed at Millie. It didn't look good.

"I did-didn't do anything to her!" Draco cried, incredulous. He had never seen anything so horrible happen to a person that he liked.

"We have to get her to the hospital wing." Draco ran up to pick her up, but Harry stopped him.

"I'll carry her."

Draco walked to the hospital wing quietly; he wasn't even in the mood to insult Potter or his friends.

Once they made it up to Madam Pomfrey, Ron and Hermione were sent to get Professor Dumbledore.

Harry sat on the edge of Millie's bed, making Draco feel awkward. He didn't like Harry - at all - but he did like Millie. He wasn't sure whether to stay or leave; and if he did stay he wasn't sure whether he should just be quiet or talk to Harry.

"What the hell did you do to her." Harry asked softly, without looking away from Millie.

"Why would I do _anything _ to her?" Draco asked, angry that Harry accused him. "She's my-"

He stopped. He didn't want to tell Harry that Millie was his only friend.

"Look, the chances of me hurting Millie are about the same as you hurting Millie."

"I didn't do this!" Harry roared, pointing at Millie.

"Are you sure? If you did, pleaseaim for Weasel, or the mudblood, or maybe yourself next time!"

At that, Harry lunged at him. Draco reached for his wand but was punched in the face before he could do anything.

"What are you doing!" Madam Pomfrey came up with a bottle of medicine. "Keep at it and you'll have to stay here!"

Draco wiped the blood from his nose and walked out of the hospital wing. He stomped all the way down to his dormitory and sat down on his bed. "aND CRyED LYKE AND IdIOT BABeE! hAHAHAHAH" Harry get out of the narration!

Harry's outburst made Draco's idiot baby-ish sobs worse.

Pansy Parkinson. The only person besides Millie that even paid attention to Draco Malfoy - good attention, that is.

"What is it, Dwaco?" her whiny annoying voice rang throughout the common room.

He sniffled and said nothing.

"C'mon, you can talk to me." A smile spread across Pansy's face.

"What're you smiling about?" Draco sneered.

_i_

"That Millie girl..."

"YOU KNOW?"

"Know? Know what?" Pansy asked innocently. "No, she left a note! She told me to give it to you!"

Draco grabbed for the parchment that Pansy waved at him.

It read:

Dear Draco,

I am sorry to inform you that I will not survive today. I consumed ten times my weight in ounces of firewhiskey. We all know that the affects of that are extreme hilarity then Pbbbt! Death. Sorry, love you. Millie.

P.S. Punch Hermione Granger for me, okay?

Draco dropped the parchment. Without changing his expression, or even moving his lips, Draco stood up, said goodnight to Pansy, and went up to bed.

He didn't bother changing into his jammies. He just fell on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Tears leaked from his eyes.

_Why would Millie kill herself? _Draco thought. _She was the happiest person I knew! _

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all sat at their usual spot. Where Millie usually sat, there lay a piece of parchment.

They read it together. When they were finished, Harry stormed up to his dormitory without a word. He could hear Hermione's sobs from below.

_If anyone had reason to commit suicide, _Harry thought to himself, _it was me. MY parents died, I'VE witnessed all the deaths, EVERYTHING happens to me! _

_Or maybe Draco! Everyone hates him anyway! I'm pretty sure he has an abusive relationship!_

_AND WHY AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT HIM!_

Harry was really angry. What Millie had done was so - so selfish! Did suicide really make anything better!

Nothing ever happened to Millie! Well, except the kidnapping, of course. But she got out without a scratch! Was it just the trauma that led her to do this?

Angry hot tears slipped out of his eyes. At least - he thought they were anger. He is known to mask his unpleasent feelings with angry.

Over in the hospital wing, Millie's eyelids twitched. She opened one, looked around, and went back to sleep.

**Whuuuuuuhut? I don't really know yet. MY SISTER DYED HER HAIR. **


	14. Several Books Toppled Over

**A/N Hey, this chapter might be sirius. I know, I know, we all want hilarity. Sorry. This is mainly angst. A very angsty, sad, deppressed, and angry chapter. With a tad bit of humor. Just a tad. Again, sorry. **

Draco woke up in his bed, his hair wet with both tears and sweat. He sat up, looked around, and slouched back into his bed. He didn't really want to get up. What he did want to do was go back to sleep, pretend this was all a dream. Escape from the harsh realities, go back to a world where he still had Millie, the only person who actually liked him.

He noticed that no one else was in the dormitory. It was ten o'clock on wednesday. Crap.

Draco knew that he should get out of bed, but he couldn't bring himself to move.

He was also surprised that no one had come to wake him up. Maybe everyone, yes, even Slytherins, respects the situation.

Still, he rolled of bed. He didn't bother changing his clothes - he had fallen asleep in his robes anyway. Grabbing his wand, he trudged out of the room.

Instead of taking a left, as he should have to go to his class, he kept straight and made a bee-line for the hospital wing. Once he had gotten to Millie's bed, he sat down. He grabbed her hand in his arm, caressing the wrist under her palm with his hand.

Suddenly he stopped. His small grey eyes grew as wide as they could and his eyebrows shot right to his hairline.

_A pulse!_ He thought excitedly. _She's not dead! _

He gripped her shoulders and shook them vigourously. She didn't wake.

He slapped her across the face. She didn't wake.

He shouted her name. Madame Pomfrey shook her had sadly. She didn't wake.

Daco had given himself false hope. There was no pulse. Angrily, he threw down her hand that he had been squeezing and stormed towards Transfiguration.

When he slammed through the doors and plopped down in his seat, McGonnagal's eyebrows knitted in concern, but excused his tardiness and said nothing.

"Draco," Pansy whispered. "Hey, Draco."

"What!" He replied, equally quiet, though far more agitated.

"Are you still upset about that mudblood Gryffendor?"

"_DON'T CALL HER THAT!" _Draco stood up so abruptly that several books toppled over. Pansy stared in shock.

Draco looked around at the students that were staring at him, and ran out of the room.

McGonnagal quickly followed.

"Mr. Malfoy, come here!"

Draco, who had been walking swiflty through the hallway, did not turn. He stopped, contemplating whether or not to face anyone at the moment, but decided against it. He kept walking.

But McGonnagal caught up to him.

"This way, Mr. Malfoy." She steered him towards a large spiral staircase. Once they got to a door, McGonnagal said, "Puking Pastilles," and they entered Professor Dumbledore's office.

Draco sniffed, desparate not to cry in front of the Head Master, or anyone, for that matter.

The two teachers talked in hushed tones, before McGonnagal turned and left.

"Sit down, please, Draco." Dumbledore offered.

**. So sad! Again, sorry for the Siriusness. I personally believe I am better at humor, but, as you know, every story needs a conflict. (What? Does that mean we're already half way?)**


	15. Pull Off Earmuffs During Mandrake Season

**A/N Last chapter was all about Draco. Harry's turn! Er...yay? Let us find out!**

Ron woke Harry up at seven in the morning. Not on purpose, though. When Ron tried to put on his pants, he tripped over the leg and grabbed at Harry's bed's curtians, thus tearing them off and landing on Harry.

"Eh, sorry mate." Ron said sheepishly.

Harry, still upset and surprised that Ron wasn't showing a little more emotion, nodded and grunted.

Ron, whose face contorted into a concerned expression, tried to successfully put on his pants, taking several attempts.

Harry said nothing as he dressed for the day and walked down to the Great Hall without even a nod of "hello" to anyone.

Hermione and Ron both talked quietly together as they walked a few steps behind Harry. Hermione had cried a few silent tears, and Ron held her. At breakfast, Ginny sat where Millie usually did, next to Harry. He tried to avoid talking about her, and kept bringing up Quidditch and the likes.

He heard a couple people near him bring up Millie, though he didn't join the conversation. In Herbology a few Hufflepuffs were deep in conversation. It took all his strength not to pull their earmuffs out during the Mandrakes lesson.

In Transfiguration, he noticed that Draco wasn't there. Drama Queen.

A little over halfway through, Draco burst in. He settled in the seat behind Harry's.

Harry almost wanted to ask Draco if he'd seen Millie, but decided against it. Especially when he heard Pansy Parkinson mention her and call her a mudblood. Just as he was about to, erm, give her a stern talking to, Draco stood up and yelled. Harry almost felt respect for him.

Draco ran out of the room with McGonnagal at his heel.

A chatter erupted in the room. Harry turned to Pansy, who was complaining to her equally ugly friend about Draco, and slapped her.

After class, Seamus Finnagan came up to him. "What was that all about?"

"Millie." Harry replied, his deadpan expression conflicting with Seamus' joking one.

Immediately his smile slid, and he said "I'm so sorry, Harry."

Harry said nothing to Seamus, who had fallen behind, and went straight to the hospital wing.

As he sat down on the edge of her bed, he thought about Malfoy. He had stood up for Millie, the girl Harry loved.

Yes, loved. After the things they had been through, Harry realized that he indeed was in love with Milliscent Homestead.

Maybe it was just infatuation, he didn't know. His hormones were telling him that it was love.

Either way, Draco had earned some respect from Harry, even if that left him at negative-infinity.

"Twas brillig, and the slithy toves."

"What?" Harry asked, startled.

"Brillig, the point at w-which you start broiling things for dinner. F-four pm." Harry looked down at Millie. Had she spoken?

"Slithy, a combonation of slimy and lithe." Millie was speaking! Her eyes remained closed, he voice was barely audible, and her lips barely moved but she was speaking nonetheless!

"Millie, hold that thought, ok?"

"Ok."

Harry ran to the Great Hall, where average humans were eating lunch. "Ron! Hermione!" He was shouting, not caring who heard. "She's alive!"

At once the stood up, abandoned their food, and chased after Harry. Little did they know, a Slytherin boy also decided to follow.

**A/N OOOOH YAY! LIFE! SHE'S ALIVE! SHE'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!**


	16. Lavender Made Me

**A/N I love this poem. **

Harry ran as fast as he could with his two friends at tow. Draco kept behind, hoping not to be seen but to see Millie, who was supposedly alive.

Harry stopped abruptly, panting, at Millie's bed.

"Tell them what you were telling me," Harry said, staring with anticipation.

Millie's mouth moved ever so slightly, and they all had to lean in to hear. Draco, his personality having changed ever since he met Millie, hid behind a curtian, straining to hear.

"Twas brillig and the slithy toves,

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe.

All mimsy were the borogroves,

And the mome raths outgrabe."

The golden trio stared for a moment. Draco knitted his eyebrows.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son,

The jaws that bite, the claws that catch.

Beware the Jubjub birds, and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch."

"The Jabberwocky," breathed Hermione. "It's a poem by Lewis Carrol. A muggle writer."

"But she said 'Jabberwock'" Ron pointed out. "Not 'Jabberwocky'"

"Yes, Ron, that's how it was written."

Draco sat in confusion. Why would she recite such an odd poem? What is with these muggles?

Madame Pomfrey came over.

"It's a miracle, isn't it?" She asked, smiling.

"Can we wake her?" Ron asked. Madame Pomfrey nodded.

Harry said her name softly. Then loudly. Then he shook her shoulders vigorously. _Copy-cat, _thought Draco.

Millie opened her eyes slowly. It seemed to take her a while to figure out where she was.

"H-Harry?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah." He said, super excited.

"Ah, there are so m-many people in here." She said, clutching her left wrist.

"Ok, ok everyone, one at a time." Madame Pomfrey announced, making every person but Harry clear out.

"Hi, Millie." He said smiling.

"H-Hey." Mille yawned.

"Millie - Why'd you do it?" Harry asked, growing angry at the memory of why he was there in the first.

'Lavender made me." She said at once.

"_What?"_ Harry asked, confused. Lavender Brown? Made Millie attempt suicide?

"She thought it would be funny, you know. I guess it was kind of, Neville screams really loud."

"Wait, Neville? Was he there?"

"Of course he was! He was the butt of the joke!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Lavender and I took a stufffed toad and cut open its stomach and covered it in ketchup. What are _you _talking about Harry?"

"I MEAN YOU COMMITING SUICIDE!" Harry shouted. Was Millie being difficult on purpose?

"_Suicide?" _Millie exclaimed. "Where did you get that idea?"

"The note! The note you left us!" And with that, Harry withdrew the note from his pocket.

Millie read it and Harry wached her eyes move one direction then dart back.

"Who wrote this?" Millie inquired, sounding calm but her face held an expression of utter disgust.

"Y-You...you didn't?"

Millie shook her head.

"That means...That means someone was trying to..."

"Kill me, yeah." Millie shrugged. "Guess I'm not as popular as I thought."

Harry shook his head slowly. "Ah I love you, Millie."

Millie's face popped into surprise. Harry leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh." Millie said, awkwardly. "So..."

Harry began laughing nervously. "Ha, I was just kidding. I don't actually...d-...er...joke."

Millie giggled at his blabberings before kissing him back.

"I love you too, Harry. You big nut." Harry smiled.

"Well, I suppose its someone else's turn..." Harry turned to leave.

"Bye."


	17. I'm not mad Harry was mad

**A/N AWWWWWWW. Their soo cute together! Awww... BTW: We are NOT half way done, I expect to be around 35-40 chapters. **

Madame Pomfrey told Millie that she was free to go whenever she wished.

"Yay! But, I think I'd like to stay here tonight. Wandering around this place at midnight is a bit creepy, with all the ghosts everywhere." Millie smiled sweetly.

"Excuse me?" Nearly-Headless Nick exclaimed, offended.

"Heh heh, sorry."

Nick harumpfed and went back to floating.

Millie and Madame Pomfrey exchanged looks, then went back to their own business.

In the morning, an alarm woke her up. She couldn't figure out where the alarm had come from, though she knew it meant it was time for her to head back to her dormitory.

She staggered tiredly over to the curtain and pulled it back. Standing there was Draco Malfoy.

Seeing him startled her so much that she tripped over her own feet and fell forward.

Draco caught her. With his lips.

He and Millie stared at each other for a moment, their lips still connected, with wide eyes. Eventually they pulled apart, slowly and awkwardly.

"Uhm..." Millie started, not daring to look in his eyes.

"So..." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"That wasn't -" They both said. Draco's hand flew up to the back of his neck.

"Heh, you go." He said, embarrassed.

"No...you can. It's ok..." Millie said slowly, matching his uncomfort.

"Uh. Ok." He said. "Well...That wasn't a kiss. That was an...accident."

"Yeah. No...no big deal."

"Heh...um..." Draco began. "So...you're..free!"

"Yeah! I am..." But she still averted her eyes. There was still an unpleasent air between them.

Draco refrained from looking at her as well.

"Just so you know..." He said, trying to get rid of the tension but actually making it more tense. "Just so you know, I didn't like tha at all!"

"Heh, yeah. Me neither!" They were both trying to seem confident and not at all awkward, but failing miserably.

"It was like kissing a...a...a fish!" Draco said.

"Yeah! Or a foot!"

There was silence.

"So...uh...I'd better get going than." Millie said finally.

"Yeah...Well, see you later then." Draco tried to smile, but it came out as a confused smirk.

Millie waved and walked away.

Draco sank down against the wall, silently cursing himself.

He had not handled that well at ALL. He should have stood farther back! Or, caught her with his ARMS! It was not as if he liked Millie that way, though he thought that this, erm, incident could harm their friendship. His _only _friendship.

He put his head in his hands and soundlessly chastised himself, feeling like a fool.

Millie plopped into a chair in the common room, which was inhabited by few people at the early hour, and sighed.

She didn't like Draco Malfoy. Not anymore than a friend. Hopefully that was how he felt towards her. It's not like he had kissed her on purpose.

What if things were awkward, as they had been today, forever! _Forever is a long time, Millie,_ she reminded herself.

She needed to talk to someone.

Millie ran up the staircase to the boy's dormitory and shook Harry awake.

He yanked the blanket up to his chin. "Bloody hell!" He whisper-yelled.

"Get dressed and come with me!" She ordered.

Five minutes later, Harry had emerged from the dormitory and they began to walk along the grounds of the castle.

"So, whats wrong?" Harry asked.

"We...kissed." Millie admitted, feeling sheepish.

"Yeah, I know." Harry smiled at the memory, though it vanished within a second. "Is that bad?"

"Not you and me," she said, smacking him playfully on the arm.

Harry's eyebrows creased with a mix of confusion and anger. "Who then?" He accused.

"Draco." She said extremely quietly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy."

"_WHAT!_" Harry seethed. _What,_ he thought, _She kissed me! Is she a...a...a SLUT? _

"It wasn't on purpose!" Millie yelled out, seeming fearful!

"How do you kiss someone by accident!" Millie suddenly thought that Harry wasn't the best person to confide in at the moment.

"I fell! And...Into his lips." Millie smiled sheepishly while Harry fumed.

"Don't be mad...Don't be mad!" Millie said hopefully.

"I'm not mad..." Harry was mad. Not at Millie, it wasn't her fault. It was all the Malfot prat's fault.

"Let's..lets not talk about this anymore." Harry suggested. Students were starting to file in the corridors.

Millie sighed, but nodded.

Harry sucked in quickly. Millie turned to see what had caused this, and saw none other than Malfoy.

He walked straight towards them, obviously side-tracked. When he caught sight of Millie and Harry, he tried to change course, but it was too late. Harry did the expelliramus curse on him, and Draco, who had been holding his books in one hand and his belt loop in the other watched his possessions scatter.

The most amusing part for Harry, however, was watching Malfoy struggle to acquire his lost items with his pants at his ankle.

Mille shot him a half-entertained, half-disapproving look.

Draco, who had gone red-faced, stalked past them and purposely bumped into Harry.

"I know you did it, Pothead." He sneered at Harry than gave Millie an uncomfortable glance.

"He doesn't seem to be taking it any better than you," Harry said, between laughs.

"You didn't have to do that, you know." Millie said, a bit disappointed in him. She chased after Draco.

Harry was a bit guilty, not too much though, for he knew Millie would forgive him. Plus, it was worth it seeing Malfoy embarrassed. After what he did to his...

Was it safe to call Millie his girlfriend? They had kissed...But Cho wasn't his girlfriend, she was more of a slobbery blubber-butt.

Anyway...Harry didn't know what to think.

Millie had caught up to Malfoy, who never ran, just walked quite swiftly, in a short ammount of time.

"Draco, Draco!" She called out his name, and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn.

"Look, I'm sorry, Harry was being a jerk." She said thoughtfully.

"It's ok...I'm used to it." Draco was still embarrassed and awkward, though.

"He's just jealous." Millie stated angrily, though she wasn't really angry at Harry. hA! i KNEW IT! bAHAHAHA! HARRY GET OUT OF HERE! sORRY. :'(

"Jealous?" Draco asked, trying to sound confused, though knowing the answer and dreading hearing it from Millie.

"Because..." Millie wished she hadn't said that. She didn't mind telling Draco that she had informed Harry of their little fiasco earlier in the day.

"Because you told him." Draco sighed.

"It happened to me too! I'm allowed to tell people these sort of things."

The mention of their "little fiasco" caused them both to go red in the face.

"But why would that make him jealous..." Draco began catching on. "Just angry, is all..."

"Well...the night before..." Things were geting more and more maladroit for Millie, she really didn't like discussing her love life with Draco, no matter how close they were. It was, just as everything else this day has been, awkward.

"Oh." Draco said, finally understanding. "Ooh."

"Yeah." Millie said. "Well, anyway...Sorry about Harry...I gotta go."

She went to go find Harry and they walked back to the Great Hall together.

_Not even a see ya, _Draco thought.

**Jeez, Millie's getting more action than GINNY. This chap was a lot longer than the others, sorry. Or if you like that, your welcome! Anywho, hoped you liked it, this was more a peak into Millie's personal life, and Draco's CONFLICTIONG EMOTIONS. Dun dun DUN! Drama. **

**Gossip Girl, XOXO**


	18. OH MY MUFFIN GOD!

**A/N WHHHAAAAT? Ok, Millie has a very confusing and awkward life, huh. Sucks to be her. (I'm so mean to my characters - HA!) **

At breakfast, Harry and Millie sat across from Hermione and Ron.

"Well...We sure had an interesting morning." Harry began.

"I did, at least." Millie said, a bit grumpy.

Hermione and Ron asked what happened.

"Millie made out with Malfoy." Harry said, rolling his eyes.

Ron's jaw dropped and Hermione's eyes grew wide; the last night Harry had bragged about _him _kissing Millie.

"Not. On. _Purpose!" _Millie smacked his arm once more. She sighed and explained the situation to the gaping two on the other side of the table.

"How terrible." Ron said. "I feel bad for you, Millie."

Mille rolled her eyes and threw a sausage link at Ron. Ron fell off his chair.

Most of the table cracked up. Hermione rolled her eyes at Millie's immaturity.

Millie grabbed a waffle. She felt a sudden and slight tug just behind her bellybutton. she felt a spinning sensation, and fell onto the ground somewhere unfamiliar. She was still holding the waffle.

"Damn it, Pettigrew. He sent the wrong one!" An odd, pale man who seemed to have lost his nose, and kind of resembled a snake swore.

"Avada Ked-OH MY MUFFIN GOD!" Voldemort had started to say, though exclaimed when Millie held the waffle up for protection.

"What is that!" Voldemort asked furiously.

"Um...a waffle." Millie stated, befuddled.

"Get that away from me!" Millie smiled. "_Now!_"

Voldemort snarled and grabbed Millie by the face.

"Now, you will do as I say," Voldemort began menacingly, though he didn't have time to finish. Millie had smooshed the waffle directly in his face.

While Voldemort ran around frantically, making an effort to get the waffle off his face, Millie sat where she was, rubbing on her left arm, which had begun to burn. She inspeceted it and noticed a very, very faint black mark.

She figured it was just a bruise.

Millie laughed as Voldemort screamed about the waffle. Finally, she said, "Accio Waffle!" And the waffle came zooming back to her. She dodged the waffle, so as not to be portkeyed back to Hogwarts, which in retrospect would have been a good thing. That also led her to wonder why Voldemort had not been sent Hogwarts, which would be a very bad thing.

Voldemort seethed,and stalked over to Millie. He had red bumps all over his face.

"Now you've done it!" He cried. "_Crucio!_"

Millie writhed and screamed, immense pain flooding through her body. She felt as though a million red hot knives were jabbing through her skin in every place possibly. Finally, the pain subsided, and she panted on the ground.

"Hey, Tommy?" She asked. Voldemort winced at the embarrassing nickname that Millie had given him.

"What is it." He asked, impatient.

"How come you didn't get portkeyed back to Hogwarts?" She tried to be as innocent as possible, though that most likely angered Voldemort more.

Voldemort snarled. It was a touchy subject for him.

"C'mon, you can tell me." She said sweetly.

"Wha-No I can't! You are filth! A mudblood!"

"So? Your mom was a Squib and your dad was a muggle! That makes you as good as me, bro."

Voldemort got up close. So that his nose(slit) was almost touching Millie's. Never before had he felt so insulted. Compared to a mudblood? Ha! Sure, he was a HALF-blood, NOT mud, half, though he was still a very powerful wizard. And anyway, how did Millie even know about his parents! He hadn't even told his closest followers!

"Fine." He sighed, still fuming. "I am...allergic to waffles."

Millie tried not to laugh. "It's...its ok, Voldy. I'm allergic to...peanuts."

"Its not the same!" Voldemort cried. "Do you know how humiliating it is, when you're at a sleepover, and you can't even eat the breakfast! You get shunned!"

Voldemort began to cry on Millie's shoulder. Millie secretly did the "score" fist pump. She had found Voldemort's, the Dark Lord's, the most evil wizard in all of the world's weakness. Waffles.

She took out her wand and tapped Tom Riddle's face. Without even saying a thing, she caused all of Voldemort's warts to vanish.

"Mudbloods aren't to bad, eh?" Millie smugly asked.

Voldemort scowled and walked away. He turned to a table and studied a book full of incantations.

"Hey, girl, since we're cool now," Voldemort began, "I was wondering...if you knew Harry's weakness, and how to kill him. You know, Just in case." He said nonchalantly.

Millie's face dropped.

"Heh heh, just kidding." He laughed, though he cursed under his breath.

**Yes, Voldemort is OOC. I have yet to find a fanfic-er who has captured his essence perfectly. Anywho, thanks to The Girl Of Destiny for the idea of Voldemort's, erm, problem. REVIEW!**


	19. A TreeDee MooBie

**A/N Okay, here's the nineteenth chapter. Enjoy!**

"Hey, Tommy?" Millie called. Voldemort winced at his embarrassing nickname. He hated the name Tom, ever since his child years, since Tom is a very common name.

Voldemort was alway unique, lets say. He never had a need for friends, he never really liked anybody.

The only people in his entire life that he respected were Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

Sure, he wanted to kill both, and was planning on using Millie for it, but he had to hand it to them. Both had defeated him, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Voldemort, The Greatest Wizard of All Time. Voldemort, yes, was a murderer, a sinner, though he was not a dishonorable man. If someone put up a good fight, he always smiled to himself. It was always fun to have a challenge.

"Yes, girl?" He answered irritably. He was fiddling with potions and not looking at her.

"Well, uh, A, my name's Millie, not 'Girl," and B, why do you hate muggles so much?"

Voldemort stopped what he was doing. He knew the actual answer, somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep, deep in his heart, though he answered: "They are not as advanced and stupid."

"Yes, but they have cell phones, computers, pens, notebooks, TVs, iPods, DVDs, 3D movies and TVS,"

"What is that?" Voldemort asked, interrupting.

"What, a DVD?" Millie asked.

"No, a, a tree-D Moo-bie." Voldemort sounded out.

"A Three-D Movie is a movie that you can watch that makes things seem three-dimensional. Like, real. Not flat."

"Ah, yes. You mispronounced it, throwing me off."

Millie raised her eyebrows.

"So why do you _really _hate muggles?"

Voldemort felt as though he had fallen into his own Pensieve. The room he had been standing in disappeared and he was back at Professor Dumbledore's office. This was before he had become the Headmaster. Professor Dumbledore, after many years at Hogwarts, had decided to explain his childhood.

"Your mother, Merope, was a Squib, who is someone born into a wizarding family though they cannot perform magic. Your father was a Muggle, he was under a Love Potion, and he left your mother before you were born. You were named after him."

Voldemort was infuriated. He had, ever since he was informed that he was a wizard, believed that his mother was a muggle, and his father was a wizard.

If his mother was a witch, how could she have died? Obviously someone so powerful would be able to keep herself alive! He was certian Dumbledore was mistaken.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He shouted. He had spent his entire life trying to be like his father, the father he had never known, having had made up a false sense of hope that his father was one of the most powerful wizards in the world. He was handsome, smart, and everybody loved him. The only reason he had left his wife was because she had shown weakness, and he couldn't love someone who was weak.

In reality, he was an idiot who couldn't stay with his wife even for his own child, an idiot muggle that had no idea the terrible world his son would have to live in, and not even caring whether he lived or died!

_This must be what they're all like, _Thought young Tom. _They give up, they don't care, they are incapable of love. _

And from then on, Voldemort had hated muggles, mudbloods, and he didn't care at all about anyone other than himself. He shouldn't have to waste his time with anyone else, anyway. They could be mudbloods, for all he knew. They could like muggles, they could be blood traitors.

"They're just not as advanced, is all."

Millie raised her eyebrow but said nothing.

**Oooh, I made up Voldie's history! Please review if you like, or if there's anything you don't like that I could improve on. Thanks!**


	20. I'm Not Insulting You, Idiot!

**A/N Ok...my sisters annoying me with Japanese stuff...WE'RE NOT JAPANESE!**

"Voldemort. Lord Voldemort. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The-Face-Of-Evil." Voldemort was trying to get a new handle. His current ones were so fifteen minutes ago.

"The-Face-of-Evil. Hmm." Millie said. "Nah, I don't like that one. Your face isn't very appealing."

"_Crucio!"_ Voldemort spat.

Millie felt as though she was drowning in a whirlpool of pain and suffering.

"Ah! Ah! Ow..." She cried. "_I thought we were cool!" _

"Not entirely. You see, I never liked people. I have never cared for anyone except-"

"Except?" Millie raised her eyebrows.

"Nagini. Except Nagini." Voldemort said quickly.

"Whatever."

Three hours earlier, back at the Great Hall, Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger sat with their mouths hanging open.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Millie went away!" Hermione gasped.

"Well no duh, Hermione," Ran spat out irritably.

"You know what Ron?" She replied, equally perturbed.

"What Hermione!"

While they continued their quibble which included Hermione exhasperatedly sighing numerous times and Ron making an obnoxious "Blah blah blah" noise and hand gesture, HArry tried to figure out what had happened.

She couldn't of apparated, she is only fourteen. She might have been portkeyed, but to where? Her parents are muggles, she hasn't made an enemies, so what could have- MALFOY.

It was obviously him, there was no doubt. Except for the fact that he was sprinting as fast as he could towards the spot Millie had just disappeared from.

Ron refrained from arguing with Hermione long enough to say, "Get out of here, Malfoy."

Ignoring him, Malfoy asked, "Where did Millie go?"

"Oh like we know." Hermione, still upset, shot at him. Draco sneered in return.

"She was portkeyed." Harry said. "By...someone."

"You don't think..." Hermione started.

"Don't talk to me like that Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"I wasn't insulting you, idiot!" She cried. "Okay, that time I was."

Ron and Hermione merged into another tiff and Draco watched eagerly.

"This is fun."

Harry pushed him away from the table.

"Lay off, Potter!" Draco got boos and hisses by the rest of the Gryffindors.

While Ron and Hermione's voices grew louder, Harry decided he couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you two just shut it!" He yelled. "You're always fighting and yelling for no reason and you guys are my best friends and I'm _sick of it!_"

They both stared open-mouthed at Harry. Finally Ron said, "Well, I'm going back to the common room."

"I'll go with you." Hermione said.

"I'll be there in a second." Harry said.

He grabbed a waffle. Nothing happened. He grabbed another waffle. Nothing. He grabbed every waffle, making sure to touch every single one, piling them on his plate. Nothing happened.

"Well, someone's hungry." Seamus Finnagin laughed.

Defeated, Harry stood up and trudged up to the common room. Before he even said the password, he could hear very loud voices and a crash.

He sighed. "Dragon Bogies."

The portrait swung open. _Please, _Harry thought,_ please don't let it be_

"I"M NOT AN IDIOT HERMIONE!" Ron shouted, red in the face.

"YOU'RE NOT A GENIUS, EITHER!" Hermione, wearing an equal shade of crimson.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, HUH?"

"THANKS FOR PROVING MY POINT!"

Harry sighed, and walked next to the two.

"YOU'RE NOT EXACTLY EINSTEIN EITHER, YOU KNOW!"

"I'M SMARTER THAN YOU!"

Harry grabbed the back of each of their heads. They didn't seem to notice.

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT!"

"NO, _YOU'RE _AN IDIOT!"

"NO WAY, RON, _YOU'RE _THE IDIOT!"

And then Harry did the thing he though Millie would do - he smashed their faces together. Not in a violent way, just so that their lips would meet.

He chuckled as Ron's face grew the shade of his hair, and as Hermione's turned a dark shade of maroon.

Eventually, he pulled them apart. Their faces were livid.

The two stared at each other for a moment, then they simultaneously turned, slowly, to face Harry.

"Harry." Ron and Hermione growled in unison. Their faces were growing redder still. Harry smiled for a second, then turned and ran. He was chased all the way to the seventh floor.

**A/N I love Ron and Hermione. **


	21. Medley of DURR HURR HURR

**Hey guys! I realize its been forever (Maybe even 3 months!) since I updated last, but, to be fair, i have had lots of things going on. For example, School (Quite a hassle), and first, Word somehow got deleted off of my computer, then my computer broke! Urg... I had to use my brother's computer until - happy day! - my parents told me that I was getting a new computer! An "early Christmas gift" they called it. Even the I paid for half of it. Its pretty nice. Well, its Friday, my fingers are itching to write, and this story can't go unfinished. Sorry for the long A/N...ENJOY!**

It had been a week since Millie had been transported via waffle to Voldemort's lair. She had decided to spice up the place, just in time for the Holidays.

"Da da dum, diddly dum..." She hummed as she strung the popcorn. Just then, Voldemort returned from his "potty break" and was aghast.

"What have you _done!"_ He shrieked in his high, snake-like voice. "Why is everything so, so _cheerful looking!" _

Millie gazed around the room to admire her work. In one corner of the cold, dark cave, holly was glued to the wall. Lights hung around in streams, casting red and white glows on small portions of the wall, making the entire place seem slightly warmer. Or perhaps that was the work of the fire, that was at the far wall, under a white mantel with green holly strewn accross it that Millie had magicked up. The best part, though, had to be the ginormous evergreen, billowing over everyone, decorated with lights, shimmering ornaments, and a string of popcorn. At the top, there was perched a wand - Voldemort's wand - revolving and sending sparks off.

"I decorated for Christmas!" Millie smiled.

Incredulously, Voldemort cried, "In the two minutes that I had left to use the bathroom?"

"Hey," She rolled her eyes. "Magic?"

"Well, what if I were Jewish? I'd be offended by all this hogwash and tomfoolery!"

"Way ahead of you." Millie reached down and brought up a huge Manorah.

"Well, no matter what, you still fail." Voldemort harumpfed. "I'm an atheist."

Millie gasped. Not a regular gasp, and loud, animated exaggerated gasp that only appears in fictional stories, and Millie's life.

"That means that you don't believe..." Millie's voice faltered.

"Yes, precisely."

"In _Santa Claus!" _Millie wailed, without noticing Voldemort's comment. He did a double-take.

"Wait...you're thirteen, you don't believe, do you?" Voldemort laughed. He definitely would have killed Millie by now if she weren't a constant source of entertainment. Not the gross blood horror movie entertainment that he was used to, but, just plain old fun.

"Of COURSE I do! Who else brings the presents? Who else eats the cookies?"

"Uh...you're parents?" Voldemort tried.

"HA." She bellowed, almost knocking Voldemort off his feet. "My parents are both lactose intolerant! No way they could have drank all the milk I put out!"

"Just you wait, Mister 'I'm-too-evil-to-believe' man! Just you wait until tonight. I'll have presents in the morning and you, you'll just have coal."

Voldemort rolleed his eyes. If this girl wanted to believe, so be it. He'd just crush her dreams in the morning.

"Millie? What time is it?" He asked.

"Uh, ten-thirty." She said, checking her watch.

"Well, it's passed your bedtime. Into the cage, c'mon."

"Just one more minute, please?"

"No no, you'll sleep all morning."

"Fine..." She sighed and reluctantly climbed into her cage. "G'nite, Voldey."

Voldemort grunted.

With a wave of his hands, he turned out the light, and climbed into bed, where visions of sugarplums danced in his head.

He awoke to a large commotion. Down below, one of the nutcrackers that Millie had set out was running. He was being chased by a rat!

"Better not be Wormtail," He grumbled. But at closer inspection, he realized that the rat, indeed, was not his companion. He shrieked.

The nutcracker ran up to him and squeaked, "Help me!" Suddenly, Voldemort felt his entire body shrinking until he was the size of the rat!

"What is going on!" He cried.

"We need to defeat the Rat King and get to the Sugarplum Princess before its too late!"

Voldemort set a determined look. While the rat charged towards him, he braced himself. Just before impact, Voldemort started crumping. He knew the years of dance class, the ridicule of wearing those tights all those years, would pay off one day.

The rat spontaneously combusted and disappeared in a thick green smoke.

Voldemort smiled as the nutcracker lead him through a mouse hole that apparently caves have.

After a wonderful adventure, the nutcracker was subject to burn in a bonfire! After considering for a moment, Voldemort decided that the nutcracker really shouldn't die. He raced to his already scorched side, and cried. His favorite device! As his tears landed on the nutcracker, something miraculous happened. His burns were disappearing! Voldemort suddenly realized, after their entire trek, _he _was the Sugarplum Princess. He was the Sugarplum Princess!

"I AM THE SUGARPLUM PRINCESS!" He declared! He gasped. He sputtered. He sat up in bed, utterly confused.

"What the..." That was quite a dream he had had. Shaking it off, he got up from his bed and sat in his loveseat by the fire. To clear his brain, he cooked up some gruel. As he was munching away, something terrifying happened. Boxes on chains flew out of the wall! He heard a terrible moaning sound, and clutched his gruel for his dear life.

Suddenly, a terrible, grusome figured emerged from the wall. To his surprise, it was someone who deemed familiar.

"I am the ghost of Jacob Millie..." The horrible figure moaned. Voldemort glanced at the cage; Millie was sound asleep.

"To save you from your non-believing ways, you will be visited by three ghosts!" Jacob Millie let his...hers? its words drag out.

"I'd rather not." He said weakly.

"TOO STINKING BAD." It bellowed! Then, it cackled and flew out the window that mysteriously appeared.

Voldemort ran under his covers, shuddering. Suddenly, a candle-like creature floated into his room. It swayed back and forth as it said, "...I am the ghost of Christmas past..." It had a high, breathy voice.

"Go away!" He cried.

"Hahaha, no." The ghost touched Voldemort's arm and they were suddenly transported to the old orphanage where Voldey grew up, back when he went by "Tom."

He saw a sleigh full of happy children go by, and his heart sank. The scene dissolved and they entered a room where a solitairey child sat, looking longingly out the window, singing "Silent Night."

"Poor child, ostracized by his friends." The candle thing said, shaking his head.

"That poor, devilishly handsome young boy! Don't his friends realize his ture potential! Ghost, take me away from here. Haunt me no longer!" And at that, he was back in his bed.

"Whew, what a weird dream." He wiped his head. Suddenly, he heard large, loud heaps of laughter. He cautiously walked into the larger part of the cage, and noticed that Millie had done some more decorating. Well, so he thought.

There was a great figure perched upon heaps of toys and food.

"I am the ghost of Christmas present!" He shouted. "Touch my robe!"

Voldemort, stunned, angered, did as he was told. The great man spun his trident around until the floor dissolved, and intead showed the under side of what they were walking on. Bugs and dirt.

It moved all over London until it settled on a young boy, his cheecks tear-stained. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed in a dormitory. He had messy hair and broken glasses.

"Are you all right, Harry?" The annoying Ginger asked.

"I just can't believe that Millie's missing Christmas. That bloody bastard Voldemort is depriving her of an amazing opportunity."

Did Harry really think of him as a bastard? Though it was no surprise - he had killed both his parents and kidnapped his love - it made Voldemort sad.

Still, watching Harry suffer filled him with glee. He clapped.

"Okay, bad example."

The scene shifteed yet again, until it came to an old man, having dinner with two substantually younger men, and an old woman.

"Merry Christmas, all the Riddles!" Tom announced. "I'm so glad you two are my only children, and I don't have some unheard of one who ran off ane became a murderer or something."

Everyone laughed at Voldemort's father's joke.

Voldemort cried.

The scene shifted yet again. They were at some persons house. A man walked in, carrying a tiny boy on his shoulders. The large family sat around a small table in their shabby London house.

"I hope one day you'll be able to eat a real Christmas turkey," the woman said.

"Yes, this'll have to do." The man agreed optimistically. "But for now, lemme say a toast."

Everyone raised their glasses.

"To Mister Scrooge!" He announced. The other family members looked incredulous, but the tiny one said,

"God bless us, Every one!"

"Ghost, who are these people?" Voldemort asked.

"Irrelevant, just wanted to stick to the story." He chuckled. "The boy dies."

Voldemort grinned maliciously.

Again, he suddenly awoke in his bed. Still shaking off the last dream, he was randomly jerked upward by an unseen force. He then saw a shadow pulling him accross and down a flight of stairs, where Harry, was cheerily talking with his friends.

"I can't believe he's finally dead! Hooray!" He smiled.

"I'm so glad that we fought, and fought, and now, Voldemort is dead! He's gone! Good riddance!"

"No, no!" Voldy cried! "I have horcruxes! I'm supposed to live forever! And you're saying that this imbecile beat me! Again?"

The shadow said nothing, for he had no mouth.

Once again, he was pulled by the force. In Godric's Hollow, next to the Potter's graves, was a new one.

Tom Marvolo Riddle. RIA. (Rest in Agony!) Mwahahaha, hooray! Ding dong, the witch is dead! Let us rejoice!

It was a huge gravestone.

"Say it isn't so, spirit! Say it isn't so!" Suddenly, the grave opened up beneath him. He fell.

He conked his head on the floor of his cave, next to his bed. Enraged, he tore off the sweat soaked pajamas he wore and replaced them with red and white ones. They were comfy, but the made his look fat. He also put on his red night-cap.

He stormed out the the part of the cage with the decorations, and grabbed the tree. He could not take anymore of this Christmas madness!

But, as he was stuffing the tree into a stocking with an enlargement charm, he heard something that stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Santa, why are you taking our tree?" He looked down and saw Millie looking back up at him.

"Why, there was a light that broke, so I'm taking it back up to my workshop to fix it."

"It's ok, the electrician's coming in the morning."

"Why don't you go get a drink of water, little girl." He was growing frustrated.

She looked at him for a minute before saying, "I'm in a cage."

"Fine. I came to ask what you wanted this year." He lied.

"I want Voldemort to get something he always wanted."

He was taken aback. "What?"

"Well, he always gets coal, 'cause, he's, ya'know, a serial killer. But this year, I think you should give him...the Elder wand. He's been talking about it for a while now, and I think he deserves it."

And what happened you ask? Well some people say, that Voldemort's heart grew three sizes that day.

"Tell you what, I'll leave the tree here, and you go back to sleep." As soon as she shut her eyes, Voldemort used his wand to create as many gifts for Millie that he could think of. When he was done, a fat man with a beard in a red sweat suit walked in and said,

"Thanks man, you're really taking a load off me," patted him on the shoulder, and left.

"On Dasher, on Prancer, on Donnor and Dixon!" Voldemort heard outside.

"You're welcome, Santa." He smiled.

**A/N HAHAHAHA just wanted to make a Holiday special! bye**


	22. Gnarly Feet

**A/N Hooray for weekends! I really should be doing homework, but whatever! This is more fun. Christmas Day:::  
**

Millie woke in her cage. She was still groggy, her eyes partly closed. Glancing around, she noticed various colored, square smudges. She rubbed her eyes and saw that they were, in fact, presents!

"Holy Toledo!" She gasped. "_Voldemort get your silly little butt in here!" _

Voldemort smiled, putting on his slippers. Then he remembered who he was and scowled.

"What do you want you infidel!" He shouted.

"Look! Gifts!"

"What? Who would bring you gifts?" Voldemort demanded.

Millie shrugged.

"Well, I suppose they are rightfully yours." He sighed and unlatched the cage. "Enjoy." He said, sounding as bored as possible.

By the time Millie had unwrapped all her presents, Voldemort had made a cup of coffee.

"Hey, the rest aren't for me." She declared. "They're addressed to you."

Voldemort wrinkled his brow. Someone had given him presents? But, how? Who? Voldemort's heart swelled as he reached down to pick up a rectangular box wrapped in shiny green paper.

He had never gotten a Christmas gift before. Trying not to cry, he cautiously pulled at the tape.

"You ninny, just rip it." Millie rolled her eyes.

Voldemort did just that.

He stared at the box. It had a waterfall on it, with a beautiful woman's face looking upset on it. Millie must have sensed his confusion, because she said,

"It's a mani-pedi home kit!" She smiled. "It's for your hands and feet. I mean, lets face it, your nails are getting pretty gnarly."

Something bubbled up inside of Voldemort, but whether it was gratitude or anger, he didn't know.

Back at the Gryffendor common room, the golden trio was opening their presents. Ron got a very ugly maroon sweater with a yellow "R" on it. Hermione got a matching one, but with a "HG." It went better with her hair, and complimented her skin tone quite nicely.

Harry didn't get a sweater this year. He didn't mean to be selfish, but his heart sank when he opened his last rectangular present, and it was filled with trousers.

He was about to go back upstairs, but then something caught his eye. It was shiny, buried beneath the leaves of the Christmas tree. He dug around a little bit, then extracted a small package. It was wrapped in burlap, but had a little piece of tinsel sticking out.

It said, "TO HARRY." in very messy writing.

_It's probably something like a Q-Tip from the Dursley's_, Harry thought.

He untied the twine that held it shut, and poured the contents on the carpet. What he saw eluded him.

It was a snowglobe. Inside stood Millie, waving. She was "dancing," flailing all over the place and doing piorettes.

And failing.

Harry laughed. He cradled it in his arms, though as he did, he instantly regretted it.

He felt a pulling sensation right behind his bellybutton. It seemed as though the world were spinning fast before his very eyes, and then it ended. He sat on a blanket, in a cage, next to Millie.

She put her fingers to her lips as if to say "Shh" and then gestured to a blanket. Harry hid himself under it.

He heard a door open, and then some happy tunes.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas, We wish you a merry Christmas and a Happy New Year."

"Kay that's great and all but leave." Voldemort said crankily.

"Bring us some figgy pudding, Bring us some figgy pudding, Bring us some figgy pudding, and a cup of good cheer."

"Hey now, that's kind of rude..."

"We won't go until we get some We won't go until we get some."

"THAT'S IT! AVADA KEDAVRA!" There was a burst of green light and the music ceased.

Harry was horrified as Millie chuckled.

"Jeez, some people. What is figgy pudding any- What is that?"

"What is what, Voldemort?" Millie asked sweetly.

"That lump under your blanket."

"Uh...my foot."

"Your foot is very large. And both of them are right there. Hanging out of the cage."

"Heh, heh, I meant my pet elephant. I got him for Christmas."

"What's his name." Voldemort asked, his eyes turning to slits.

"...Elephant..." Millie improvised.

"An elephant named Elephant." Voldemort asked, skeptical. Millie nodded. "Retro, I like it."

Harry scowled at the fact that he was the size of an elephant. He's not _that _fat!

"Hey, didn't you make some greul, in the other room?" Millie distracted him.

"...yeah...BRB."

**A/N HARRY TO THE RESCUE! Hahaha...**


	23. Demanding Figgy Pudding

**A/N Again, screw you, homework! Hahaha, I didn't mean it...I just found someone else. It's not you, its me. Its over, hw. **

In a whispered flurry, Millie explained her current situation.

"Ooh! He must've poisoned you, too!" Harry decided.

Millie pointed to her nose. But then her face softened.

"I can't believe he would do something like that me." She droned.

"He is the Emporer of Evil." Harry stated incredulously.

"Huh. I was sure that wouldn't catch on. Anyway, he kind of reminds me of my dad."

"...What?" Harry's eyebrows shot to the sky.

"Nothing, just trying to make the moment seem deep."

"Okay...did you know Voldemort never knew his father?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, Dumbledore told me."

"Cool." Millie frowned. "Now I feel sorry for him."

"Don't. He just killed people for carolling."

"They were rudely demanding figgy pudding!"

Harry sighed.

"Who are you talking to, Millie?" Voldemort asked, emerging from his part of the cage, munching on gruel.

"You know, Elephant." Millie kicked Harry, who did his best imitation of an elephant roar. She leaned down. "Okay, enough of that. Now remember, your cue is 'bye.'"

Harry nodded curtly.

"Voldie? I got a question."

"Yes?"

"Why'd you poison me?" Millie asked.

"When? I don't poison. It's not as fun..."

"Wait, if you didn't...who did?"

Voldemort shrugged.

"Hey, Voldemort, can I get outta my cage now?" Millie asked hopefully.

Voldemort heaved a loud sigh. "Ok, it is Christmas. Alohamora."

Millie squealed with glee. She walked up him, and grabbed his wand from him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, suspicious.

She gently laid it on a table. Then she went back to him, and wrapped him in a full hug.

Voldemort was taken aback at first, then he softened up and hugged her back.

Harry almost gasped audibly.

She released him and looked up.

"Bye."

At that, Harry rolled out the snowglobe, careful not touch it directly.

"Bye? Wait - what?" Harry jumped out from under the blanket. "YOU!" Voldemort roared.

He reached for his wand, only to be further outraged when he spotted it on a table accross the room. Millie waved as she grabbed Harry and the snowglobe and spun away.

"Oh, barnacles." He grumbled.

**Bye bye, Voldie.**


	24. Fantabulous Waffles

**A/N: HEY! Sorry this took me so very long to update, its not even the same year! Hyuk hyuk hyuk. The reason it took me so long is as follows: 1. SCHOOL. Ugh, apparently they expect us to write for them too. 2. Friends. Yes, yes, I do have a social life. 3. Swim team started back up! Hooray! 4. My job. I walk a dog, and get mucho dinero for it. 5. I was debating between a chapter about Draco of a chapter about Voldie, but then I reread my story and realized, "Hey! There's a whole thing I forgot about! Better tie that up! So here it goes...*fades away***

"Where'd he go?" Ron asked, incredulously. "Why does this keep happening to everyone in our immediate group of friends?"

Hermione shrugged. After a couple minutes of squabbling, and worrying, Harry reappeared. The tree tipped over and they heard a grunt. Seconds later Millie emerged, covered in pine needles.

"Why'd I end up there?" She asked. She picked a needle out of her mouth. "Bleh."

"MILLIE!" Ran and Hermione cried, and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Well..." Millie began. She spent the next hour or so giving them a detailed report of her exploits, not leaving out a single detail.

"And then, from the other room, I hears someone shout out, 'I AM THE SUGARPLUM PRINCESS!' I thought nothing of it, though, and went back to sleep."

"And then he unwrapped his mani-pedi home kit, and he was sooooo happy..."

When Millie was done droning on, and on, and on, They went down to the Great Hall to get some breakfast.

Waffles.

Yum.

There were very few people in the Great Hall - It was Christmas - but it felt peaceful. Draco Malfoy was there. He and Pansy were cautiously eating there own waffles. There were one or two unimportant characters, too, at the other tables. But no one cared enough about them to include their names.

All their head turned when Millie slammed open both the doors at once, and cried, "I NEED MY ORGANIC ORANGE JUICE!"

Draco, beaming, stood up so quickly he spilled his own on Pansy. Draco did his Draco-strut all the way to Millie until she was wrapped in his tight embrace.

Harry waited impatiently until Draco let go. He dragged her over to the Gryffendor table. Millie rolled her eyes at him, and Judo-chopped herself out of his grip, then flounced over the the Slytherin table. She told Draco all about her recent debacle.

Once she was back, and using Ron to test the waffles for portkeys, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"First off, I would like to compliment these fantabulous waffles!" He chuckled. "Second of all, I would like to welcome back Millie Homestead, our very clever witch who was recently captured by Voldemort."

Many people gasped.

"Speaking of Voldemort," A voice hissed. Smoke billowed and then there was a loud POP! Many people screamed when Voldemort showed up. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have people to kill-"

"Ahem. I was in the middle of speaking." Dumbledore interjected.

"Oh, yeah, sorry man." Voldemort said, raising his hands.

"Yes, so as I was saying, Millie escaped He-Who-Should-Not-be-Named in a clever yet ultra-hilarious fashion. Seeing as we have a guest, I shall step down."

He stepped backwards. Then he pulled out his wand and casted the "Expelliarmus" charm. Voldemort's wand flew over to the Slytherin table. Draco caught it.

"Ah, ah, Little Lushe, gimme my wand." Voldemort said, frustrated at his lack of wandiness.

It took Draco a while to figure out that he was "Little Lushe," meaning he was Lucious' son.

It took him even longer to figure out what to do. He didn't want to defy the Dark Lord, you just don't do that. But he didn't want to die either. He finally settled on tossing the wand about half-way, giving Voldemort his wand, but also perturbing him by making him walk all the way down to the wand than all the way back up.

Voldemort gave him a disapproving glare and said, "Oh dude, c'mon. Lift some weights."

He stamped down the steps, muttering to himself the whole way, bent and snapped to pick up his wand, and trudged back up. After huffing loudly, he used a charm to amplify his voice, so that all 5 children could hear him.

"I have come to kill Harry Potter." HE smirked.

Dumbledore rose. "Killing is a sin."

"Shut up, old man." Voldemort hissed.

"Young Tom, do not take this path."

"YOU CANNOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO." Voldemort screamed. "AND DON'T CALL ME TOM! AVADA KEDAVRA!" Luckily, Voldemort missed and hit a painting instead. Many people screamed as the rumpled skinned old man fell over. Paintings fled to the farthest frames and Millie, Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran backwards.

Pansy got a sinister look over her face and Draco had no idea what to do.


End file.
